Lazo del Diablo
by Nott Mordred
Summary: Bela podía escuchar a los lejos los ladridos, la campana de su hora final. Y justo en aquel preciso momento, decidió que no quería morir, pero que si habría de ir al Infierno, allí se vería con él de nuevo. ONESHOT


Hola!  
He vuelto (eso parece, voy por temporadas), y ésta vez con un fandom nuevo: Supernatural. Éste es el primer relato que escribo sobre la serie, espero que os guste. Contiene spoilers del 3x16, avisado queda todo el mundo. Por si acaso, mi nombre no es Eric Kripke, ni gano ningún dinero con esto :D  
Miles de gracias a Dryadeh, que me dió la idea para el título.

**  


* * *

**

**Lazo del Diablo**

Le llevó más de dos semanas poder encontrar un Cordón del Diablo. No para vendérselo a ningún cliente, lo necesitaba para ella misma. Porque en aquel mundo que todo se compraba y se vendía, había vendido su alma, y no había vuelta atrás. _Pero no quería morir._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Estúpido nombre el suyo. ¿A quien se le pudo ocurrir ponérselo? Era tan sumamente poco agraciado que realmente pudo haber sido tanto su padre como su madre. Bartholomew y Adelaide, ¿qué más se podía esperar?

Pasaban de las nueve de la noche y ninguno de los dos había llegado. Su _querida_ hija estaba en casa sola, viendo la televisión desde hacía un rato, y probablemente ellos ni se habían parado a pensarlo. Abby prefería no pensar en qué bar estarían, seguramente discutiendo. Cuando se cansó de la programación, se aseguró de haber dejado toda la cocina recogida y subió a su habitación. Se tumbó en la cama y trató de no darle vueltas al tema para poder dormir.

Con las luces de la habitación apagadas y la escasa iluminación de las farolas de la calle, Abby pensaba en esos otros niños de su colegio que llamaban a sus madres porque tenían miedo por las noches. No se consideraba una niña miedosa. Tenía diez años y nunca había pasado realmente _miedo_, aunque eso no lo descubriría hasta unos cuantos años después. Pero por muy mal que lo pudiera pasar, había aprendido que todo podría ser peor si llamaba a su madre. Ni ella ni su padre eran del tipo de padres que consolaban a sus hijos cuando algo les asustaba por la noche, o les felicitaban cuando conseguían buenas notas en el colegio.

Hacía tanto que su padre no la felicitaba por algo, que casi no sabía lo que era sentirse orgullosa por sus acciones. Hacía tanto que su madre no le daba un beso de buenas noches, que casi no recordaba cómo era aquello de sentirse querida por alguien.

Hacía tan poco tiempo que le habían pegado la última paliza que los moratones aún estaban abultados. Y sabía que no sería la última antes de que acabara la semana.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No recordaba, para ser sinceros, la última vez que había ido con sus padres a ningún sitio. Lo más lejos que le habían llevado era al bar de Mick, al fondo de la calle, y se había vuelto a casa sola. Así que aquella tarde cuando su madre decidió que pasaría unos días en casa de su tía, Abby no supo cómo interpretarlo.

La hermana de su madre era una mujer de mediana edad, con dos hijos pequeños de su anterior matrimonio, aunque ahora estaba casada con otro hombre. Su madre, con la vida tan _intachable_ que llevaba, no aceptaba el hecho de que se hubiera divorciado, y rara vez hablaba de ella de una forma cariñosa. Era la única hermana que tenía, y las relaciones no eran todo lo buenas que podrían ser. Pero claro, su madre tampoco era un ángel.

Llegaron a aquella casa y la vio tan distinta a la suya propia, que sintió unas inmensas ganas de quedarse allí para siempre. Tanto sus primos como el marido de su tía eran personas amables y cariñosas que le repetían una y otra vez cumplidos y beneplácitos. Se deshacían en halagos con ella, y no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta de una gran verdad. Una gran y horrible verdad que le hizo sentir algo parecido al miedo por primera vez en su vida. Parecía no estar hecha para una vida cómoda, agradable y feliz. Años de estar sufriendo casi le habían hecho perder la alegría y las ganas de jugar, a pesar de que sus primos intentaban ser generosos con ella, mientras estaban en el jardín posterior de la casa. No conocía más de la mitad de los juegos, no había tenido con quien disfrutarlos, y se sentía rara. Aún así, trató de corresponder educadamente a las múltiples atenciones que le brindaban.

Cuando llegó a su casa esa misma tarde y vio cómo sus padres volvían a discutir, tuvo la seguridad interna de que aquello iba mal, muy mal. Y tomó la firme decisión de intentar cambiarlo. De una manera o de otra.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Abby iba al colegio público, unas cuantas manzanas más allá de su calle. Allí iban la mayoría de los niños de aquella zona, lo cual quería decir que no siempre le rodeaba la mejor compañía. Barrio marginal, con altas cotas de vandalismo, robos y delincuencia, no era un paraíso para una niña de doce años.

Pero ella sabía defenderse, o al menos hacer que los problemas no le pillaran en medio. No todos, al menos. Con su escaso metro y cincuenta centímetros de altura, y su complexión delgada, sin gafas, ni ser especialmente la más estudiosa del curso, tampoco era un blanco fácil. Normalmente, los chicos problemáticos no se fijaban en ella. A decir verdad, la gente apenas si se fijaba en ella, siempre era _Talbot_, y con eso quedaba todo dicho.

Pero había alguien que pensaba que merecía la pena acercarse a ella. O eso quiso creer en aquel momento. Quizás si supiera la verdad antes de que pasara, lo habría evitado. O quizás no, Abby era una chica peculiar. Desde hacía varias semanas, otra chica de su mismo curso había empezado a hablar con ella. No es que fuera una novedad, pero Suzanne Wright nunca antes se le había acercado. Era rubia, de ojos claros y algo más baja de lo que cabría esperar para tener doce años.

Solían sentarse juntas a los descansos de las clases, mientras veían cómo los otros chicos jugaban al béisbol o echaban carreras por el patio. Hacían deberes y trabajos juntas, y a la salida de clase, también iban juntas. Aquello era toda una novedad para Abby, de conductas más bien solitarias. La casa de Suzanne estaba prácticamente en frente de la suya, con lo que podían ir charlando tranquilamente hasta allí.

Le resultaba francamente difícil hablar con alguien de su misma edad de los temas y problemas que se solían tener en esos años. A Abby le daba más o menos igual que Frankie Oswald fuera detrás de ella, o eso se rumoreaba, o que la señorita Williams le tuviera o no manía. Estaba más preocupada por lo que pasaba en su casa día sí, día también, por lo que frecuentemente se producían silencios incómodos en los que ninguna de las dos sabía qué decir.

El cómo Suzanne se dio cuenta de que a ella le pasaba algo, fue algo que nunca supo cómo había pasado. En aquel momento pensó que quizás fuera una chica muy inteligente y observadora. Pero desafortunadamente para Abby, _no era eso_. Lo cierto fue que cierto día, sin saber demasiado bien el porqué, se dio cuenta de que se habían pasado más de medio camino hablando de sus padres y de los problemas que tenían en casa. Quizás sólo necesitaba un hombro en el que llorar, o alguien que le escuchara, pero sentía que realmente existía alguien en el mundo que le comprendía.

Por eso aquella tarde le pidió permiso a su madre para ir a comer a casa de su nueva amiga, y Adelaide no pudo decirle que no, tirada como estaba en el sofá del comedor, con unas cuantas botellas alrededor. En ocasiones, Abby cerraba los ojos con fuerza y deseaba que su madre fuera como esas madres que no consienten todo a sus hijas, que les reñían por llegar tarde o que llamaban a casa de sus amigas para ver si realmente se habían quedado a dormir allí. Pero no, su madre nunca hacía eso, así que a los cinco minutos de entrar a su casa, ya estaba fuera, de camino a la casa de Suzanne.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Estaba tirada en el suelo de la habitación, encogida sobre sí misma y con todo el cuerpo dolorido. Intentó incorporarse ligeramente, pero le resultó imposible, todo le dolía demasiado. Como estaba detrás de la cama, no podía verse en el espejo, pero tampoco quería. Tenía la sensación de estar echa un guiñapo, y lo último que le apetecía en aquellos momentos era ver su imagen reflejada.

¿Qué había pasado? No tenía conciencia de sí misma en los últimos veinte minutos, por lo menos. Era consciente de haber venido de clase con su amiga, haber entrado a su casa y subido a su habitación. El resto se le quedaba un poco difuso en su cabeza. La imagen de su padre borracho, entrando en su cuarto y desabrochándose la hebilla del cinturón se le venía una y otra vez a la mente. A partir de ahí, tan solo retenía gritos y golpes, protestas, jadeos. Y después, _nada_. No había nadie más en la habitación, y en toda la casa no se oía un solo ruido.

Se sentía desprotegida, desamparada. Sucia. Se miró a sí misma y vio que sus pantalones de lino estaban rotos, y su camiseta preferida también. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, apoyándose en la cama para llorar. _Su padre_. Se echó a llorar como quizás nunca había llorado en su vida, ni con todas las palizas que le habían pegado. Mientras, notaba cómo la presión de los golpes en sus costillas le dolía, incluso al respirar. Lloró aún más por ello, y cuanto más lloraba, más le dolía, pero no podía evitarlo. Parecía como si quisiera lavar con sus lágrimas lo que había ocurrido en aquella habitación. Pero había cosas que no se olvidaban tan fácilmente.

El dolor físico que sentía hizo que perdiera el conocimiento durante unos minutos. Cuando despertó, alguien estaba llamando a la puerta. Ella estaba en el piso de arriba, en la habitación más alejada de las escaleras, y apenas podía moverse. Tan sólo pudo emitir un lastimero quejido, pensando que serían sus padres de nuevo, y se encogió sobre sí misma de nuevo, imaginando una nueva paliza.

Así la encontró Suzanne cuando llegó a su cuarto. Abby nunca supo cómo había entrado a la casa, ni si era ella la que llamaba hacía unos minutos. Tan sólo sintió cómo alguien le ayudaba a levantarse y le apartaba el pelo de la cara. Sacó una camiseta y unos pantalones nuevos, le ayudó a ponérselos y le peinó delicadamente. Su amiga le susurraba palabras lentamente al oído, aunque ni siquiera le entendía. Cuando acabó de peinarla, le metió unas cuantas cosas en una mochila y la ayudó a salir de casa. Abby le seguía por inercia, apenas si sabía a dónde la llevaba, trastabillando ligeramente sus pies, y sin poder caminar totalmente erguida por los golpes en las costillas.

Lo único que sabía era que quería salir de allí y no volver nunca más. No le importaba a dónde le estaba llevando Suzanne, simplemente quería salir de aquella casa. No creía que hubiera nada peor que lo que ella había sufrido entre aquellas paredes, pero se equivocaba. Llegaron a la casa de su amiga, y la madre le atendió presta y solícita, le brindó cariño y todo tipo de atenciones. Cuando despertó allí al día siguiente, de nuevo la madre le sirvió el desayuno, le preparó tortitas con sirope y zumo de naranja. Todo eran palabras amables y cariñosas para Abby, que las tomó por sinceras. Pero se equivocaba.

Cuando Suzanne le llevó al jardín posterior de la casa, y sentada en los columpios le dijo que podía ayudarla, ella le creyó. _Y se volvió a equivocar_.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Se despertó de repente, con la frente y el pecho cubiertos de sudor, el pelo empapado adherido a su espalda y con la impresión de haber visto a un fantasma. O peor aún, _al Diablo_. Echó un vistazo a la habitación, aún a oscuras, para comprobar que no había nada ni nadie allí. _Seguía_ sola. Miró el despertador de encima de la mesita de noche. Pasaban de las cinco de la madrugada y ella no era capaz de dormir.

Desde hacía unos cuantos días, había tenido pesadillas constantes con su infancia. Momentos crueles y duros que pretendía olvidar, pero a los que estaba atada para siempre. Una ligadura que iba más allá de recuerdos de una niña infeliz, había cometido un gran error, y ahora estaba pagándolo. Iban a cumplirse ya diez años desde entonces, y Bela aún no estaba preparada para contemplar con sus ojos las llamas del Infierno.

Se sentó en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero, y se pasó las manos por la cara, apartándose algunos mechones de pelo. Tratar de serenarse a aquellas alturas era como darle a un niño un cuchillo de carne ante una bestia hambrienta. No había vuelta atrás, en unos días su corazón dejaría de latir y se perdería más allá de las entrañas de la Tierra. Y sólo había una responsable de aquello. Suzanne. _Lilith_.

Tenía catorce años cuando se enteró de que existían los vampiros, los fantasmas y otros seres sobrenaturales. Cuando hizo su primer pacto con el Demonio, y comprendió que nunca más podría volver a llevar una vida normal. Había huido de casa de sus padres, y no podía arriesgarse a que _ella_ supiera de la existencia de sus tíos, así que se fue lejos de allí, a recorrer mundo e intentar escapar de su destino.

Llevaba viviendo en aquel piso de Queens desde hacía por lo menos cinco años, con una fina línea de sal bajo la puerta y en el alféizar de las ventanas. Con una pistola cargada debajo de la almohada. Con todas las precauciones posibles para poder defenderse de todo aquello que le perseguía desde entonces. Aquello de lo que ella se beneficiaba.

Compraba y vendía, comerciaba a diario con sus propios miedos y los miedos de otras personas, siempre manteniéndose al margen, siempre sin involucrarse. En ocasiones incluso robaba, _tomaba prestado_. Sin dejar huella, sin sentirse parte de nada, porque en realidad no lo era. No tenía un lugar al que pertenecer, no tenía familia, ni vida. Ni alma. En un mundo que todo se compraba y se vendía, había vendido su alma, y no había vuelta atrás.

Hasta que unos tarados le habían encargado un trabajo en un viejo almacén de contenedores de Buffalo. Robar una caja de madera que estaba en un estante, le habían dado la dirección y la posición aproximada de la caja. Era sencillo. Pero apareció alguien con quien no contaba, y resultó que el viejo contenedor era de su padre, y nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

Y así había llegado a aquel motel de carretera, algo bastante poco usual en ella, sin poder dormir, con sus pensamientos perdidos en el Infierno, en quienes están y estarían allí. Y el rostro de Dean, que le acompañaba en sus desvelos, día y noche, y no era capaz de desprenderse de él desde hacía algunas semanas. Desde que había aparecido en su apartamento de Nueva York y la había amenazado con su pistola. Le parecía que apenas habían transcurrido unas horas, y casi había sido un mes. Cuando se está condenado a muerte desde los catorce años, el tiempo pasa sumamente rápido.

Le había llevado más de dos semanas encontrar un Lazo del Diablo, una vez que supo para qué servía. Ya otras veces había traficado con aquella planta pequeña, parecida a la madreselva, pero nunca se había parado a pensar en su utilidad. Pocas veces lo hacía, se limitaba a hacer su trabajo y raras eran las veces en las que tenía preguntas que hacer. Pero, por primera vez desde que se acuerda, necesitaba algo para sí misma, no para vendérselo a ningún cliente. Lo había colocado en el dintel de la puerta, tal y como le habían aconsejado, para que surtiera efecto. _Y esperaba que lo hiciera_.

Porque quería arañar el último tiempo que le quedara, fuese allí o en otro mundo. Porque había escuchado su voz, y sabía que él conocía su secreto. Eso que nadie más sabía de ella. Siempre Bela, desde hacía unas horas volvía a ser Abby, una pequeña niña infeliz, temerosa de sus padres que había cometido un error hacía diez años. Ya podía escuchar a los lejos los ladridos, la campana de su hora final. Y justo en aquel preciso momento, decidió que no quería morir, pero que si habría de ir al Infierno, allí se vería con él de nuevo. "_Nos veremos en el Infierno, zorra_". Y allí le encontraría, porque si sus raíces estaban en algún sitio, quizás estuvieran junto a Dean Winchester, más allá de las entrañas de la Tierra.

* * *


End file.
